This invention relates to a bale spike frame for mounting on a farm vehicle. More specifically, it relates to a reinforced frame designed to hold at least one cantilevered high strength bale pick-up spike for carrying a large bale of hay or the like.
In the care and feeding of livestock, its has become increasingly popular to use large round bales of hay and straw rather than the smaller old style wire-bound rectangular bales. The trend over the years even in the round bales is to produce larger and larger ones for the sake of efficient handling. For example, the latest equipment is capable of producing bales which weigh in excess of 2,000 pounds as opposed to those in the past having a maximum weight substantially less than 2,000 pounds. These larger bales presented problems for the existing handling equipment. Bale spikes made of steel other than high strength steel and supported only at their base ends were subject to severe bending and soon became unusable. Some of the large bales were very tightly compacted and this made it difficult for those bale spikes having an underlying gusset, supporting a portion of the main bale spike, to fully penetrate or spear the bale so it could be lifted and carried safely. Bale pick-up frames having cantilevered main bale spikes of sufficient strength to require support only at it their base ends placed so much stress on the frame in the area of the sockets that failures resulted.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to produce an improved bale spike frame which is capable of reliably supporting and carrying a bale weighing in excess of 2,000 pounds.
It is another object of this invention to provide a heavy duty bale spike frame which has been reinforced in critical areas to increase its durability, yet is both relatively light in weight and economical to produce.